The Note
by Reiko Mars
Summary: Never tell Hino Rei she's bad at something... That's just some friendly advice from Aino Minako. ReiMinako Oneshot


A/N: This is a short one-shot (if you will) about Rei and Minako. :) I'd say it's more manga-verse than anything. Enjoy! (hopefully!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako sighed for the fortieth time in past half hour. She was bored, and with Usagi spending the evening with Mamoru, she had no one to distract the girls or make small talk with. The study session was silent. Serene.

Boring.

Ami was completely enthralled with the book in her hands, her blue eyes sparkling whenever they scanned over something they really enjoyed. The title was The Root of All Numbers, and Minako pondered to herself: was it a mystery novel? Perhaps a suspense story? The title reminded her very much of an American movie she'd seen years back.

As nonchalantly as she could, she leant forward from the wall she was leaning on and brought her head out from behind the magazine she was occasionally glancing at. She squinted her eyes to see if she could see part of the summary written on the back of the thick book. She cringed, seeing the book was REALLY about the root of all numbers.

"Who wants to read a math book for fun...?" she thought to herself. "Ami-chan must've really lost it this time."

Minako resumed reading-or rather, _looking_ at the 'pretty' pictures for a total of thirty seconds before boredom smothered her again. She glanced over at the tall brunette, Makoto, who seemed just about as bored as she was. Her head was resting in her propped up palm, her eyelids fluttering and her mouth slightly agape. Whenever her eyelids actually closed, her head shot up and she shook her head. However, when her head went back to its resting place, the whole process began over.

The last person left for Minako to "observe" was the miko and her best friend, Hino Rei. Even if the raven-haired girl was never doing anything too extraordinary, she was interesting to look at. Her long, jet-black hair was always straight and perfect, usually tucked behind her ears, and smelt like lavender shampoo and incense. Her purple eyes were severe somewhat and could even rival Hotaru's, but when she cast them on you, you became entranced by them. Well...either entranced or really intimidated. Her lips were pink and always full of life. And then there was her body... Minako knew even though Rei had a few inches on her height wise, their bodies were similar. But she herself found herself jealous of Rei's sometimes. It seemed like the miko could care less about her looks. She knew she was attractive, but she didn't flaunt herself around like most other girls their age did.

Minako's dark-blue eyes wandered to the girl next to her. She had to be discreet with her staring, because she knew Rei didn't fancy being stared at too much. Rei dipped a thin wooden brush into a small clear bottle, which was give-or-take the size of a shot glass. Laid over a couple of newspapers were several pieces of crisp, clean tissue paper. She tapped the brush over the glass a few times, making sure any stray black paint fell back into the bottle and not onto the floor or the exposed table. After that, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear with her free hand and then prepared to paint. She let the brush fall onto the paper lightly and then slowly brought it up and down, then over and around. Minako realized she was doing calligraphy.

Although she didn't have the patience for calligraphy, she never tired of watching others-particularly Rei- do it. The way Rei ran the wooden brush over the paper very slowly, smoothly, almost sensually, sent Minako's mind into its own world. She felt nothing but her eyes glaze over and her senses tingle when she imagined Rei running her long and slender fingers through her blonde hair. Her digits went through Minako's hair, only lightly touching her back. Rei repeated the process, but this time allowed her nails to softly trace down her Minako's arching back. Minako didn't even notice when she let out a dreamy sigh and caught Rei's attention, along with Ami's and Makoto's.

Rei's eyebrow rose in curiosity as she watched the blush on Minako's face become deeper and deeper. She exchanged looks with Ami and then Makoto, both looking just as baffled by the goddess of love as she was.

"Mina-chan?" she asked, her voice low. When Minako didn't answer, Rei set her brush down onto the newspapers and leant over so that her face was only inches away from the other girl's. Makoto crossed her arms and titled her head as she examined Minako, whispering some things to Ami and causing the blue-haired girl to giggle behind her hand. Rei snapped her fingers a few times, but her best friend would _still_ not snap out of her wistful stupor.

"Minako? Mi-na-ko? Are you there?" she asked again as she placed her hand atop Minako's shoulder. Minako jumped when felt the contact, and her mind was immediately brought back to reality.

"Mina...? Are you alright? You were out there for a minute." Rei smiled and took her hand back and rested it with the other one in her lap. Minako felt her face flush and she darted her eyes away from the raven-haired girl in front of her.

"Oh...Yeah! Sorry! Hee-hee!" she exclaimed. Makoto shook her head and grinned.

"Thinking about Yaten again?" Ami scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously.

"No way! I've been over him for months! Just thinking about wearing these oh-so-stylish dresses in this magazine!" Minako thrust the thin magazine into the air, doing her best to hide what she'd _really_ been day-dreaming about. Ami and Makoto seemed to buy it, but Rei sat there watching with her eyes narrowed.

She was unconvinced.

Minako gave her a weak grin which seemed to do the trick. Rei went back to her calligraphy, but glanced over at Minako every so often.

Minako let out a relieved sigh. She was completely bewildered as to why she'd been imagining her best friend stroking her like a cat, but she tried not to think too much of it. She was simply driven close to the edge of insanity by boredom, that's all.

Rei couldn't help but feel immense curiousness about Minako's day-dream. Usually she was the one who stayed out the other girl's personal or impersonal affairs unless it was serious, but for some reason she just couldn't shrug off the inquisitive feeling she had. She took one last peek at the blonde before dropping her paintbrush and reaching for her notebook. She opened it to a fresh lined page and grabbed her pencil tucked in the side of it. She scribbled down a few words and then tore the lined-paper from the notebook as quietly as she could. When it was free she folded it into a small square and wrote 'Minako' on the outside of it.

Rei dropped her chin into her palm and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. While her face portrayed her as rather bored, her right hand went to work. She brought her hand onto Minako's bare thigh that her skirt was exposing, poking her with the small paper. Minako's eyes grew and she fought back a surprised yelp. She looked to her left side at Rei, who was ignoring the face she touching her thigh so casually. Minako gulped and downcast her eyes back onto her magazine. She bit her lip and shakily laid her hand over Rei's. Rei released the note into Minako's lap and pulled her hand back up to the table.

Minako grabbed the note and unfolded it in her lap.

-_Tell me what all of that was about._-

That was all it said. Minako frowned and reached for her pen. She wrote something on the paper and then folded it back up, albeit not as neatly as Rei initially had. She slide her hand onto Rei's lap, causing an unexpected shiver to run down the miko's spine. Rei swallowed and fought back a blush as she reached for the note. _"Where did _that_ come from...?"_

She shook it off and opened the note.

-There's nothing to tell, Pyro. :) -

And so their little note writing turned into a game. Ami or Makoto eyed them strangely every now and then, but neither ever spoke up.

-_Is it a boy?_-

-Noooo. For once. :-) -

-_Is it...Yaten? I mean, he's both a boy AND a girl. ::snicker::_-

-Oh, you're funny, Rei-chan. Not! -

-_Tee-hee. Now, you better tell me or you will face my wrath, and not many live after facing it_.-

-You're not _that_ scary! I could take you on, any time, any day.-

-_Oh, really? Then name this time and day; I'll be there.-_

-::grin:: Hey, remember when I came to TA a couple of years back?-

-_Oooh, yes. My teachers still scold me because of all the chaos and destruction you caused there. And you were there for a total of what, an hour? Thanks a lot... ::sarcasm::_-

- ::victory sign:: No problem! That demon was pretty demented though, huh?-

-_Sure was. The girl I attempted to kiss still avoids me in the hallways... Ah, oh well. At least you did something right that day and destroyed the demon. Then again, YOU'RE the one who released it in the first place, oh wonderful leader... _-

-I didn't mean to! It's your fault... If you hadn't been so mean to me, I wouldn't have run off to that random well. -.- But anyway... I guess I helped that girl out a lot, huh? After all, you could've stolen her first kiss, and as the Goddess of Love, I couldn't allow such a thing!-

-_Ha-ha-ha. We all know you wish that I would've kissed you when that demon possessed me. _-

-You wish, Pyro! I remember trying desperately to escape when you almost did--not sitting there and waiting for it. And besides...you would've ate me. (No pun intended, hee-hee.)-

-_Hey, I doubt I'm _that_ bad of a kisser. And stop being a pervert._-

-::grin:: Stop encouraging me! You're the one who can't kiss. :-)-

-_That's it. I'm getting Usagi on you during tomorrow's study session. And you know how relentless she is._-

-Aww, that's harsh, Rei-chan. ::pause:: Looks like Mako-chan and Ami-chan are getting ready to leave.-

Rei closed the now two-page letter into her notebook and then glanced up at Makoto, who was holding her arms over her head as she stretched.

"Leaving so soon?"

Makoto nodded. "I have to go home and make a pie for tomorrow. It counts as a test grade in Culinary Arts, so I should probably get to it soon."

"I should get going as well. Mama is going to be home early tonight, and we're going to go over some of the things I underlined in my medical journal," Ami said with a smile. Makoto offered her a sympathetic smile in return.

"Sounds...fun?"

"Well then, we'll escort you two out," Rei chimed in. Minako looked over at her in confusion as she pulled her heavy white coat on.

"I was going to walk home with them." Rei made sure Ami and Makoto were busy with their own coats before whispering,

"I need you to stay behind for a few minutes if that's okay."

Minako shrugged. "Alright."

--

"We'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight!" Ami smiled and clutched her schoolbooks to her chest, trying desperately to get as much warmth as she could. Makoto followed closely next to her and waved over her shoulder before shoving her hands into her pockets. Minako shivered furiously but waved happily at the two teen girls descending down the many shrine stairs.

"Alright, Rei-chan," Minako said as she turned around. "What did you need me for?"

Rei rubbed her arms with her hands and her breath was faintly seen in the cold night's air. She stepped closer to Minako, whose cheeks were turning pink from the cold. She couldn't help but think how adorable her friend looked with her cheeks tinged a light pink. Soon they'd be red for sure, Rei thought, after she went through with her plan.

"I believe I have something to prove to you, Mina."

Minako had no time to ask what the heck Rei was talking about because the raven-haired miko closed the gap between the two of them. Rei's warm lips were on Minako's cold ones, and instantly, Minako felt warmth spread throughout her whole body. Her mind was racing, and at first she wasn't sure how to respond when Rei lightly ran her tongue over her lips. But then she opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and allowed Rei as much access as she wanted. Minako pushed her body closer to Rei's as she wrapped her arms around her waist, surprised by the sudden burst of lust running through her. Rei responded by slipping her fingers through Minako's hair and resting her hands on the aspiring idol's neck.

The kiss slowly came to a close after a good two minutes. Rei nibbled on Minako's bottom lip before completely pulling away, somewhat reluctantly. Minako slowly allowed her eyes to open, blue orbs coming back into sight. Her tender lips parted slightly as she struggled to say something—_anything_. Rei smirked at her and imitated Minako's Sailor V. wink.

"I'm not such a bad kisser after all, huh?" That's when she broke out into a grin. "You can leave now if you want."

As Rei stepped back into the shrine, Minako was left standing on the porch as her world quickly turned upside-down. This time her cheeks were flaming red, and it surely wasn't from the cold.


End file.
